


Come On, Rain

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Apologies, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Battle, Belonging, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing, Bonding, Books, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Budding Love, Business, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, College, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Communication, Compare and Contrast, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Cosplay, Costumes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curses, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Depression, Despair, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dress Up, Drinking & Talking, Duelling, Eating, Eavesdropping, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Evil, Exams, Explanations, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Financial Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gender Issues, Gift Giving, Growing Up, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hobbies, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocence, Insecurity, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Maids, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Matchmaking, Maternal Instinct, Meddling, Mental Anguish, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Money, Motherhood, Multi, Nervousness, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Overworking, Pain, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Plans, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Presents, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rain, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Canon, References to Depression, Relationship Discussions, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sacrifice, Sad, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sarcasm, Scheming, School, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Sexism, Shame, Shock, Shopping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slash, Social Anxiety, Stereotypes, Suffering, Surprises, Survival, Suspicions, Sweet, Teasing, Technology, Television Watching, Third Wheels, Tragedy, True Love, Twins, Understanding, Urban Fantasy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kido Shuuko gifts Hikawa Tohru a Battle Chip. Hikari Netto believes she may have feelings for Tohru, but Shuuko has other ideas.





	Come On, Rain

Come On, Rain

Author’s Note: Yes, the age gap between Shuuko and Netto’s group is canon. Throwing it out there, though I’m amenable to Tohru x Shuuko nonetheless. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Kido Shuuko gifts Hikawa Tohru a Battle Chip. Hikari Netto believes she may have feelings for Tohru, but Shuuko has other ideas.

* * *

“Come On, Rain?”

“Mm. Aquaman found it in a stack of excess chips while reviewing inventory, and Shuuko-san said I could have it.”

It wasn’t a particularly powerful or overtly rare buy. The neurotic he was, Higure-san would’ve kept the data storage device for himself otherwise. Supply issues aside, it didn’t come markedly cheap either.

“A free Battle Chip? I think Shuuko-san likes you.” Hikari Netto jabbed with his elbow.

His doubting friend, Hikawa Tohru, couldn’t tell whether he was joking. “Netto-kun, that’s not funny! She’s _at least_ seven years older than me!”

Truthfully, they never bothered to crunch the exact numbers. Every boy who valued his masculinity knew it impolite to ask a woman her age. Especially when that woman was Kido Shuuko, Akihara Town’s self-described “super evil girl,” whose chronic bad luck shuttered businesses and made schoolchildren flunk their tests.

Not that Tohru missed her positive qualities. She simply had a full plate working as a sales clerk and sporadic maid at Higureya to provide for her younger brothers’, Atsuho and Taichi’s, college tuition. Her perpetually downcast mood, droopy pigtails, barefaced thirst for money, and depressing labour to stay fed also didn’t do her any favours.

“My mistake!” Netto retracted the faux pas. “I thought you were into older women, considering how much time you spend hobbying it up with Mariko-sensei!”

The accused spat the sparkling mineral water he was drinking.

“Hahahaha! I’m not serious, Tohru-kun!” He smacked him on the back.

“Could’ve fooled me!”

“Anyways, we need to find you someone our age.”

“I’ll get right on that.” Tohru ran a rag over the spill, then cupped his chin and repined by the cash register. He knew his pal was just trying to be supportive, but if television and books taught him anything, it was that girls tended to seek outgoing types.

Netto conformed to this model of manhood in which ladies placed their interest.

He sighed, taking a fresh sip from his straw. Seeing the saddened bubbles he blew into the bottle, Netto realized he’d rubbed a sore spot he shouldn’t have.

Shuuko, who’d been eavesdropping, hied ahead of the lad’s aborted attempts at excusing his nosiness, instigating a speedier, more awkward resolution. “Tohru-kun, I think Netto-kun likes you.”

Eyes met momentarily. Breathing hitched. Friendship turned to blush.

All that misunderstanding over a little pitter-patter of rain.

“You’re not…uncute,” Netto coughed out.

Tohru searched hectically for an appropriate objection, yet choked and mouthed off the first compliment that came to mind instead.

“You too.”


End file.
